Instant (On Hiatus)
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: Christian has a different childhood that makes him crave what he never had. He meets his dream girl but she has her own issues. HEA, Love at first sight, Alpha male, language
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN FSOG.

A/N: New pairing. Thanks for voting on the poll. This will be a HEA. There will be drama but mostly fluff. All chapters will be around a thousand words. Let me know what you think.

CPOV

My life started with me being born into what could only be described as hell on Earth. My birth father was no where to he found. Hell who knows if he knew I even existed. My birth mother chose to sell her body for drugs. Leaving me at the mercy of her pimp most times. He would always mistake me as an ashtray leaving round scars on my hack and torso.

At the age of four I was left to starve to death next to my mother who had died from an overdose.

I was found a week later by neighbors who could smell her rotting corpse.

That's when I met Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey. She seemed like she was so gentle and kind.

Her husband Carrick was a little more stern but in the end they chose to adopt me.

I was their second adopted child.

Elliott was three years older then me and made no bones about not wanting me there.

So I just kept to myself and never spoke to anybody.

Then they brought a baby girl named Mia into the fold.

She was only a few months old and soon became the light in everyone's eyes including Elliott.

Me well I became more of an annoyance.

At the age of fourteen I started planning my escape.

I would do odd jobs around the neighborhood to earn money.

By the time I was sixteen I had earned a few thousand dollars.

Most kids at that age would have bought a car but I seen that money as my freedom.

Don't get me wrong the Grey's never abused me or anything. It was more like I didn't exist.

There was this one time I heard my dad tell someone he had two kids and went on and on about Mia and Elliott. It hurt at the time but I learned that no one else was going to look out for me so it was my job to do it.

So at the age of eighteen I graduated high school and got a free ride to Harvard thanks to my grades.

When September came I began my adventure.

Those four years helped mold me into the man I wanted to be.

Armed with a degree in Business I applied for a business loan and by the grave of God was approved.

That was the beginning of Grey Enterprise Holdings.

It only took a year to break the million dollar mark. With the earnings I repaid the loan and acquired an office building in downtown Seattle.

That was three years ago. GEH now has fourteen hundred employees in five countries and six states. At the age of twenty three I became one of the youngest billionaire's in the U.S. I have a beautiful penthouse in one of the most prestigious buildings in Washington. I eat the best foods, drive the best cars, and can buy anything I want.

Yet, even with all of that I'm missing the one thing I have always wanted. A family. Someone to cheer me on, share dinners with, and unconditional love.

My name is Christian Grey and this is my story.

MPOV

My life started out how most would describe as perfect. I was born to high school sweethearts who seemed to worship each other. Sadly, that was only a show for friends, family, and neighbors.

Truthfully, my dad was a walking talking domestic violence ad. It didn't matter if he was having a good day, bad day, or average day he used his fist. The only good thing was he didn't drink I shutter to think what he would have been like if he had. No his vice was gambling well more like gambling badly. As far back as I could remember he lost.

My mom was a typical battered woman. She thought he wouldn't do it again. That it was her fault he would hit her. My dad refused to let her work. He required a clean home, hot dinner, and a submissive wife and daughter. If she failed at any of those shit would hit the fan.

That went on day in and day out until I was fifteen. That was when my mom died of Breast Cancer. Apparently she knew for months but refused treatments. I think she saw it as her way out.

As for me I became the new target of his aggression. I'm not sure how she lasted all those years I only made it to my sixteen birthday. That night I climbed out my bedroom window and ran until my feet were bleeding. They were nothing compared to all the scars I bare from his hands.

I ended up in Vancouver. I hitched to Seattle it seemed easier to disappear in a big city.

I was able to find a job waiting tables at a high end restaurant. Thank God at sixteen I was considered an adult or life would have really sucked. The job was good and paid well but not enough for food, rent, and utilities. So I found a shelter that was able to take me in.

That was two years ago and my situation hasn't changed much. I'm still at the shelter. One big change was that the restaurant I worked at close. I was able to find another waitress job at The Mile High Club. Before I can start I have to meet the owner apparently he has to meet all new hires.

Even with all the pain and suffering in my life I still wanted what every other girl wanted. Security and a loving family.

My name is Maya Blake and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own FSOG

MPOV

Three buses, six blocks, and nearly freezing my ass off I finally make it to Grey House.

Mr. Tret said to go to the 84th floor that I would be meeting the boss there.

Out of curiosity I go over to the building directory.

 **Floor 1 Lobby (You are here)**

 **Floors 3-6 GEH Human Resources**

 **Floors 7-10 GEH Accounting/ Payroll**

 **Floors 11-16 GEH Philanthropy / Purchasing**

 **Floors 17-24 GEH Research and Development**

 **Floors 25-31 GEH Public Relations/ Marketing**

 **Floors 32-44 GEH IT**

 **Floors 45-66 GEH Legal**

 **Floor 67 GEH Staff Cafeteria**

 **Floors 68- 71 GEH Security**

 **Floors 72-79 GEH Management**

 **Floor 80 The Mile High Club**

 **Floor 81 Elliott Bay Banquet Room**

 **Floor 82 Mercer Island Banquet Room**

 **Floor 83 Bainbridge Island Banquet Room**

 **Floor 84 GEH CEO OFFICE**

 **FLOORS 85-90 PRIVATE**

Holy shit this place is huge. I have only been here once before and I never left the first floor. I was so excited then I didn't really let myself look around. If I had I definitely would see it screams money.

As I make my way to the elevator I start questioning should I have done more research on this place. All I know is that the restaurant is owned by the same man who owns Grey House and GEH. Mr Christian Grey twenty something billionaire.

That was about the only thing I could find out about him other then he hates the press. I mean lawsuit hatred.

I straighten my blouse and skirt. They make sure who ever sees me knows I don't belong here. They cost me three dollars at a half price rummage sale. Clean but not very flattering what so ever.

 _Ding_

The doors open and I take a deep breathe and walk towards the smiling well put together blonde.

"Welcome to Grey Enterprise. Do you have an appointment?" she asks me

"Um yes. I was told by to be here at 9:30 to meet with the owner of the restaurant." She nods and starts typing.

"Miss. Blake?"

I nod.

"Mr. Grey is on a conference call at this moment. It should only be a few more minutes please have a seat. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"No thank you." I take a seat in the waiting area and can't help but admire the beautiful view outside the windows.

"Andrea, I need you to fax the paper regarding the Lopa transaction to Legal to make sure it is all ready for final signature." I swear I soaked my panties just listening to that voice.

Unable to stop myself I looked over to see the owner of said voice.

He looked like a Greek God.

6 foot or taller

Tanned skin

Broad shoulders

Muscles that were noticeable despite the sweater he was wearing.

Copper colored hair but what stopped my breathing were those eyes.

Gray eyes.

The looked warm but also showed hardship. Like they have seen and experienced things in life most don't even know exist.

CPOV

"Of course sir. I will have them sent right away. Your 9:30 appointment is here. Miss. Blake regarding employment at MH." I nod and turn to see the person Tret has sent for my approval.

It takes everything in me not to gasp.

She's beautiful.

Small is the only way to describe her.

She looks like she is barely five feet tall and barely a hundred pounds.

Blonde almost white hair that is wild with curls.

The greenest eyes I have ever saw.

Scars on her right cheek.

What catches me off guard the most is the only word my mind seems to be able to form.

MINE!

"Give me a few minutes Andrea then send her in." Before she can answer I turn and walk back into my office.

I shut the door and take a minute to pull myself together.

I may not have known what love felt like but there was no doubt that this is it.

It is absurd. I don't even know her. Love at first is only a myth.

She might belong to another man already.

Okay that thought pisses me off.

I take a seat behind the desk and wait for my future to come in.

Seconds later my door opens and Andrea ushers her in.

"Thank you Andrea please close the door behind you."

"Yes sir." She shuts the door leaving me and the future Mrs. Christian Grey alone.

"Miss. Blake."

She smiles and it only adds to her beauty.

"Maya please Mr. Grey." she says

"Christian"

She starts to say something but my patience has worn out.

I'm out of my seat before she can speak.

"Fuck it!" I push her against the wall and take possession of her mouth.

She let's out a gasp as her back hits the wall and use that opportunity to feed her my tongue.

It takes all of three seconds before she is giving as good as she's getting.

She sucks on my tongue making me moan.

I grab her ass and hike her further up the wall. The perfect height to ground my rock hard cock against her heat.

I break the kiss so we can catch pur breath but start sucking on her neck.

Her hands are in my hair.

"Yes" she hisses as I bite her pulse point causing her to grind into me.

"Fuck baby. I need to be inside you now." She nods her head.

"Wrap your feet around me so I don't drop you." She does as she's told.

"Christian, people will see us." I kiss her quickly and turn towards the back of my office.

"Don't worry baby I wouldn't let anyone see you looking all flushed and fuckable." She giggles

I push the button and the doors open. She looks around curious.

"It's a private elevator. I'll give you the tour later."

By the time we get to the bedroom I'm so fucking hard I can barely walk.

I throw her on the bed causing her to bounce and giggle.

"Off" I point to her clothes

I don't take my eyes off of her while she undresses.

I watch mesmerized as more and more of her body comes I to view.

Her skin is so soft looking.

What catches my attention is the small scars all over body but my brain turns to mush as she removes her bra and panties.

"Fuck!"

"Your turn." She says smiling.

I all but rip off my clothes and climb onto the bed to hover over her.

"Christian I need to tell you something." She pants out as I kiss her neck.

I nod so she knows I'm listening.

"I'm a virgin."

"Jesus Christ baby. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More then anything please."

I go back to kissing her and line myself up and press until I feel her hymen and push through it.

She whimpers.

After a few minutes she wiggles and I know she's ok. We make love into the evening.

We take a break and eat a dinner consisting of chips and sandwiches.

The rest of the night is spent getting to know each other.

Telling each other about our horrible pasts.

It pisses me off to know her own father hurt her like that.

"The scars?" I ask

"He threw me into a glass table the day after my mother's funeral. He said I made his breakfast wrong. Yours?"

"Pimp used me as an ash tray." I tell her shrugging.

"That's horrible."

"It's all in the past. It taught me a lot and my adoptive family only concreted those lessons. That I was the only one who would care or protect me." She shakes her head and gently kisses me.

"Not the only one."

MPOV

I wake up having to pee.

I crawl out of the bed taking precautions not to wake him up.

After peeing I go to find the kitchen for a drink. Thirty minutes later I have found the living room, family room, tons of bedrooms, and bathrooms everything but a kitchen.

In the midst of my search I got lost so I just sit down on the floor pulling Christian's shirt that I grabbed on the way out of the bedroom tighter around me.

"Maya where are you?" I hear his voice but don't see him.

Finally, I see the intercom box and push it.

"I'm lost."

I hear him laugh.

"What are you near?"

"Ummmm windows. I'm in a hall but there's no doors."

"I'll be right there." I figure it will be a while so I go back to my seat on the floor.

I can't stop the scream I let out when the wall opens up.

"It's just me baby." He says laughing

"OK I'm impressed." I tell him giggling.

"I think that tours in order."

By the time I see all four floors I'm exhausted, hungry, and amazed.

"You live here all by yourself?" I ask as I bite in my cantaloupe.

"Yep. I have a housekeeper but she only comes in during the day. I'm not a big people person. I don't like people in my space to much. That's why I prefer all my interest in the same building less fuss."

"I'm in your space "

"You're different." He says before he kisses me.


End file.
